Escape From The Fate
by Hyucchi
Summary: Canon. Setahun sejak tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi pada kelas angkatannya, Yuuya kembali berjumpa dengan Naoya. Mereka menyimpulkan sesuatu, sesuatu kenapa mereka bisa selamat dari maut pada saat itu. First Fic In This Fandom.


_Hei, masih ingatkah kau tentang tragedi mengenaskan itu? _

_Dimana gedung itu ludes dimakan lautan api, juga dimana kita berusaha lari dari takdir maut yang sudah digariskan…_

_Hei, Naoya... Apa kau masih ingat tentang itu? Atau kejadian itu tidak akan pernah kau hapus dari memori seumur hidupmu?_

.

.

.

.

**I**LLusha**C**erbeast **Present**

**Escape From The Fate **

Diclaimer © We don't own **Another**.

Rate: T – M (_for violence/blood_)

Chara(s): **N**aoya Teshigawara & **Y**uuya Mochizuki

**WARNING**(s): **M**isstypo, **O**nly Parody, **M**aybe Shoinen-Ai, **OOC**, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

"Yuuya!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Lelaki berparas lembut yang tengah memandangi hamparan bunga di taman pun menoleh, mencari keberadaan orang yang tadi menyerukan nama kecilnya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati mantan teman sekelasnya yang mungkin sengaja –atau tidak sengaja lewat sana.

"Lho? Naoya, sedang apa kau?" tanya pria tadi –Yuuya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yang ditanya langsung berlari dengan semangat tinggi sampai-sampai Yuuya menggambil kuda-kuda untuk kabur kalau Naoya nanti menabraknya.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP!**_

"Lama tidak bertemu! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" serunya begitu berhenti berlari dan sudah berada di depan Yuuya dengan jarak aman 1 meter. Sebelum menjawab, Yuuya lebih dulu tersenyum. Sama, ia juga rindu pada mantan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Haha, iya. Lama tidak bertemu sejak –" belum sempat Yuuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, matanya langsung membulat begitu memori mengenaskan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran kedua insan tersebut. Hening, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut… Atau bahkan tidak sudi untuk membuka mulut mengenai tragedi mengenaskan itu. Naoya menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Hei, kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol, 'kan? Kalau begitu kita mengobrol disana, yuk!" ajak pria maniak olahraga itu pada dua ayunan yang menganggur di tengah taman bunga yang tadi dipandangi Yuuya serasa bernostalgia.

"Eh, boleh saja. Kebetulan aku juga sendirian, jadi aku jalan-jalan kesini. Tapi apa kau nanti tidak dicari?" tanya Yuuya berjaga kalau nanti obrolan mereka terganggu atau menganggu Naoya. Pria berjaket biru itu menggeleng dan tersenyum ceria.

"Tidak! Orang rumahku pergi! Tadi aku juga iseng-iseng pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli sesuatu, tapi, yah… Sudahlah! Seperti biasa taman ini memang paling indah sejauh mata memandang!" ujar Naoya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu berjalan santai menelusuri padang bunga yang tadi hanya dipandangi saja. Tidak membalas, Yuuya tersenyum lalu menyusulnya menuju dua buah ayunan yang menganggur itu.

_**KRITT**_

Begitulah suara ayunan itu begitu diduduki Naoya –yang sebelah kiri, dan Yuuya –yang satunya lagi. Angin semilir lagi-lagi berhembus, membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga yang goyah pertahanannya dari mahkota bunga. Sekilas pemandangan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu memang begitu indah. Tapi dibalik itu semua, tidak ada yang menyadari kisah sedih ini, dimana sang kelopak bunga tidak bisa lagi menikmati keberadaannya bersama anggota kelopak bunga lain dalam satu mahkota. Terbang, berpisah, berhembus, melayang ke langit luas.

"Naoya, maaf…" ucap Yuuya tiba-tiba menunduk. Entah sedih karena apa sampai ia seperti itu tiba-tiba, tapi bukan 'Naoya Teshigawara' kalau tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba membuat teman baiknya ini berkeluh kesah.

"Maksudmu… soal 'itu', ya?" balas Naoya tersenyum garing memandangi Yuuya yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak menjawab, Yuuya mengangguk. Sedih, itulah yang ia rasakan. Padahal setelah setahun berlalu sejak tragedi itu dan inilah pertemuan pertama mereka, sekilas dari penampilan juga tidak ada yang berubah, lalu kenapa harus bersedih… Tanpa sadar, obrolan awal mereka mengingatkan keduanya pada 'masa' itu.

"Ya, a –aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu, sungguh…" lanjut Yuuya sedikit menggerakan ayunan yang didudukinya. Naoya mengalihkan pandangan dari Yuuya, memandangi hamparan taman bunga luas di sore hari. Matahari senja memang indah, dan awan-awan yang berlalu lalang menjadi bingkai daripada semua pemandangan nostalgia ini.

"Sudahlah… Yuuya… Tanpa dibilang pun, aku tidak mungkin lupa" bisik Naoya berusaha untuk menghibur kawannya itu. Sekali lagi dipandangi Yuuya yang kini sudah berayun ringan disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku… saat itu?" lanjut Yuuya, kini giliran Naoya yang kebingungan. Perasaannya? Tentu saja, pada saat itu Naoya dan Yuuya ada di 'satu' tempat, mungkin saja mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, yaitu …

"…takut" bisik Naoya membuat Yuuya mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu memandangi Naoya yang memandang serius dirinya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti takut, 'kan? Aku juga sama…" sambungnya lagi, tapi tidak ada reaksi khusus dari Yuuya. Suasana kembali hening, entah hempasan angin yang keberapa kali kini kembali menerbangkan kelopak bunga merah muda yang indah… Entah sampai mana gerangan mereka berterbangan…

...

_Waktu itu, aku dan Naoya bermaksud untuk mencari keberadaan guru wanita kami, tidak lebih. Kami ingin memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja, karena di kamarnya tidak ditemukan seorang pun. Tapi saat itu kami melihat jejak darah yang terlihat ganjil. Saran Naoya untuk menelpon polisi pun kuabaikan, kupikir polisi belum dibutuhkan pada saat itu. Kupikir semua masih aman terkendali, tapi ternyata …_

_Begitu kami bukakan sebuah pintu, menanyakan keberadaan guru kami… Yang ada hanyalah seorang wanita tua yang entah masih waras atau tidak dirinya. Sebuah senjata tajam yang setia di genggamannya pun berhasil membuat bulu kuduk kami merinding seketika. Sepertinya tidak menelepon polisi pada keadaan seperti itu adalah kesalahan besar …_

_Entah siapa yang beruntung, wanita tua itu mendorong Naoya dengan keras. Belum sempat Naoya memulihkan kembali kondisi tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan kabur, wanita tua itu terlebih dahulu menancapkan senjata tajam itu dengan penuh amarah. Alir wajahnya tidak lagi menggambarkan setitik akal sehat. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian, aku nekad mendorongnya dengan satu hentakan dan berhasil membuatnya terhempas. Tapi sayang, kaki Naoya yang menjadi korbannya. Sekali pun itu luka kecil, tetap saja itu masalah besar untuk kami pada saat itu._

_Belum sempat aku mengambil tindakan, bodohnya aku malah menatap kembali bagaimana kondisi wanita tua itu. Entah dia itu tengah dirasuki makhluk halus atau apa, yang jelas ia memandangi diriku dan Naoya dengan pandangan buas. Pandangan haus darah. Seakan-akan aku dan Naoya adalah dua ekor burung yang kehilangan sayapnya untuk terbang dan kabur. Sungguh, dia makhluk yang sangat mengerihkan di mataku, melebihi seramnya beruang buas dan ikan hiu sekalipun…_

_Tapi, aku masih bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah dan pasrah. Aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih ingin bernafas, dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naoya begitu saja. Naoya sudah terluka seperti ini juga gara-gara aku, kalau saja aku tidak menolong dan malah meninggalkannya. Maka pada saat itu juga aku akan mengutuki diriku sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar yang tidak layak._

_Aku langsung menyeret Naoya sekuat tenaga, kuseret mundur –menjauhi wanita tua yang kini kembali memegangi benda tajam dan berjalan mendekati kami. Seakan-akan kami tengah bermain kejar-mengejar, bedanya disini robekan kulit dan muncratan darah menjadi salah satu taruhannya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa tetap pada kondisi seperti itu terus, sementara Naoya juga butuh bantuan medis untuk kakinya yang terkilir cukup parah._

Oh, Tuhan…  
Kalau kau masih kasihan pada diriku, tolonglah bantu aku untuk keluar dari garis takdir yang maut ini. Keluarkan kami semua, selamatkan kami semua!

_Sekalipun aku berteriak seperti itu, tampaknya sia-sia. Tuhan berkehendak lain, tanpa kusadari, di sisi lain sudah banyak teman-temanku yang tewas. Teman-temanku yang terbuai akan bujukan dari bunyi radio yang diputarkan oleh seseorang. Dan detik itu juga mata mereka langsung dibutahi apa yang namanya_ 'membunuh Mei Misaki'.

_Kini aku menarik lengan sebelah Naoya dan kutopang di tubuhku, kurasa kaki Naoya sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan pincang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menarik sebuah pintu… Pintu yang kupikir kami akan aman disana, tapi ternyata… Wanita tua itu sudah siap disana. Ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi rasa takut meracuni tenggorokanku untuk berteriak. Walaupun harus menempu jalan yang lebih jauh lagi tapi aku tidak peduli! Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah percaya, percaya untuk selamat._

_Terus berjalan… terus berjalan… dengan wanita tua yang masih setia membayangi di belakang… Akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar! Ide apapun tidak menjadi masalah pada saat itu, yang penting aku dan Naoya bisa kabur dari kejaran manusia buas satu itu. Aku pun membuka salah satu jendela, lalu dengan kencang kulempar keluar tubuh Naoya dan berhasil. Naoya dengan mulus keluar dari jendela, kini giliran aku menyusul. Aku pun memanjat bingkai jendela itu dengan hati-hati, tapi begitu aku melompat…_

_Sebuah tangan menangkap kakiku…_

_Aku langsung menoleh, mendapati wanita gila dengan raut wajah menakutkan itu berusaha menarik tubuhku. Tentu saja rasa takut semakin menjelijit dalam tubuhku, wajahku semakin pucat. Kuusahakan kedua tanganku untuk bergerak, meraih sesuatu untuk menahan dan tidak ditelan hidup-hidup bangunan terkutuk itu. Tapi ternyata tarikan perempuan yang sudah dibutakan amarah itu lebih kuat, aku pasrah saja kalau aku tidak bisa selamat…_

_Tapi dengan sigap, Naoya langsung bangkit berdiri –tidak mempedulikan rajaman rasa sakit yang ada di luka lecetnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tali pinggang yang tersemat di celana seragamku. Tarik menarik dengan perempuan itu, memperebutkan nyawaku untuk selamat atau tidak. Kuakui tarikan wanita itu memang sangat kuat, tapi Naoya yang jago dalam bidang olahraga lebih unggul. Dengan keras aku beserta wanita itu terpelanting keluar bangungan. Tapi usaha kami untuk selamat belum berakhir, sialnya wanita tua itu masih memiliki senjata untuk menyerang. Wanita itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menindih Naoya dengan keras, dengan tatapan membunuh ia pun menggerakan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pisau dapur._

_Aku semakin ketakutan disaat Naoya berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga 'Aku masih belum mau mati!' pada detik-detik sebelum pisau itu hampir terhunus di wajahnya. Dengan cepat sebuah tangan langsung menghentikan wanita itu. Aku membelalak mata, mendapati guru perpustakaan kami yang ternyata berhasil melumpuhkan –membunuh wanita itu. Naoya membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya beserta diriku…_

… _selamat dari maut…_

…

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan detik-detik itu, Naoya. Rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban karena kita… bisa selamat" sahut Yuuya tersenyum lembut. Naoya mengangguk, rasa bersyukur juga masih merajarela dalam hati mereka. Bisa selamat dari garis takdir seperti itu adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Iya, padahal… teman-teman kita yang lain tewas terbunuh, kecuali Sakaki dan…" belum sempat Naoya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung memetik salah satu kuntum bunga yang ada di sampingnya "…Mei Misaki" lanjutnya entah dengan wajah seperti apa.

"Naoya, kau tahu satu hal?" tanya Yuuya dengan nada pelan. Naoya yang memang tidak peka hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sembari memutar-mutar tangkai bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

"Tahu apa? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naoya dengan tampang polosnya. Yuuya memejam kedua matanya perlahan, menikmati angin senja yang begitu sejuk baginya.

"Kalau saja mereka berpikir lebih jernih untuk tidak membunuh Mei, pasti mereka tidak akan seperti itu. Mereka mati karena tindakan mereka sendiri, bukankah begitu?" sahut Yuuya sembari meletakan telunjuk tangannya tepat di dagu mungilnya. Naoya membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda lembut satu ini.

"Iya, mereka 'terbunuh' dengan sendirinya. Tapi pada saat itu kita sedang berusaha untuk kabur dan menyelamatkan nyawa satu sama lain" balas Naoya mengangguk kecil. Ya atau tidak, tapi kesimpulan yang didapatkan Yuuya adalah benar. Seandainya mereka tidak 'berpikir kotor' untuk membunuh, pasti mereka tidak akan 'terbunuh' balik. Atau mungkin sisanya hanya bernasib kurang beruntung.

"Waktu itu, aku berusaha mati-matian agar kita berdua selamat. Walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali –Ya, kau tahu seperti apa, 'kan?" ujar Yuuya kembali berayun, disusul Naoya yang ikut berayun dengan santai.

"Hahaha, wanita jelek itu memang sangat menyeramkan. Semoga saja aku tidak memimpikannya" sahut Naoya entah bercanda atau tidak, tapi itu mengundang tawa kecil dari Yuuya.

"Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan satu sama lain, mungkin juga yang menyelamatkan kita. Aku senang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Naoya" ucapan itu membuat Naoya terkejut. Senang? Yuuya senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu –menyeret Naoya untuk tidak terbunuh perempuan tua itu? Sungguh, demi apapun, hati lelaki satu ini memang murni dan bersih. Bahkan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang sangat sulit pun rela ia lakukan.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kalau saja kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan jadi atletik cincang oleh perempuan gila itu" balas Naoya tersenyum riang. Rantai yang membelengu di hati terlepas sudah, rasa sesak yang berkecamuk di hati hilang sudah. Rasanya momen saling minta maaf dan berterima kasih diantara Naoya dan Yuuya ini akan menjadi salah satu bingkai pengukir tragedi mengenaskan yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Terakhir sebelum berpisah, Naoya memberikan bunga yang sempat dipetiknya itu untuk Yuuya. Dengan candaan kecil, ia bilang untuk kenang-kenangan, siapa tahu akan jarang bertemu dengan Yuuya setelah ini. Tapi Yuuya menerimanya dengan senang hati, bunga bukti persahabatan mereka, juga bunga bukti kalau mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain adalah hal yang luar biasa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ILLusha:** Minna-san~ Akhirnya selesai juga fic nista satu ini, hehehe. Pertama-tama kami adalah author baru untuk fandom ini, hehehe. Ini adalah salah satu wujud kecintaan kami pada anime 'Another'. Sejak pertama kali melihat, kami langsung suka sama_** art**_ dan _**scene bloody**_-nya yang 'oh well' sangat mengenaskan itu, hahaha XD (dihajar ramai-ramai). Dan fic ini salah satu wujud kecintaan kami pada kedua _**chara **_kesukaan kami disini, yaitu Naoya dan Yuuya (XD).

**Cerbeast:** Tadinya kami kira mereka tidak punya hubungan yang dekat selaku teman. Padahal kami sangat menyukai keduanya, tapi begitu melihat scene dimana Yuuya berusaha menyelamatkan Naoya, langsung saja kami dengan begitu lebay-nya loncat-loncat girang sampai rumah kami rubuh dan masuk ke RS terdekat (lupakan). Mungkin ini _**oneshoot/drabble**_ sekilas saja, semoga kalian semua menyukainya, ya :D Kalau boleh minta **review** dari kalian? Lumayan untuk bahan referensi, kalau memang fic kami layak, kami akan kembali merusuh disini (dihajar). Oke, sekian. Matta nee~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
